The Attached Strings
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: 8.1 juta penghuni New York, 4 orang sakaw, dan sisanya cuman orang sakit jiwa. Kalau laki-laki gak brengsek, berarti dia homo. as simple as giving a fuck. Warning: Cek Rated dan genre.


Tersebutlah seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri dalam sebuah gedung tua dalam seragam hitamnya masih terperangah. Setelah beberapa saat meyakini dirinya sendiri, dia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mengintruksikan orang lainnya untuk masuk menyuslnya ke dalam. Rambut _blonde_nya yang dia sisir kebelakang, membuat pandangannya jelas tidak terhalang lembaran rambutnya. Dia terdiam membisu melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

Semua yang di dalam terlihat seperti setelah diterpa badai atau puting beliung. Butiran ekstasi dimana-mana, terdapat beberapa puntung cerutu yang bertebaran, abunya juga masih menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Pemilik rambut _blonde _yang memiliki _nametag _Ludwig di baju seragamnya itu, menutup bagian _nostril_nya, rupanya bau cerutu itu masih tercium. Ludwig memang sering meminum bir, atau minuman ber-alkohol lainnya, namun tidak untuk rokok. Dan ada bebauan lainnya, begitu menusuk. Kemudian matanya berpusat pada sumber bau tersebut.

"Terlambat kah?" Seseorang dari belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul, mengikuti perilaku Ludwig. Matanya yang dilindungi kacamata itu melirik-lirik ke sudut ruangan. "Ya, bisa disebut begitu. Tapi kali ini tumben-tumbennya mereka meninggalkan ampasnya." Ujarnya sebari menunjuk setumpuk mayat.

"Dan ada bau aneh dari sana." Laki-laki berkacamata itu terlihat bingung dan mulai mengendus-endus udara di dalam sana. "Eh, benar. Tapi sepertinya ga asing sama baunya..." Meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat setengah jijik dan mual, dia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat.

Kemudian terpikir olehnya, "Minyak... Tanah... Baunya begitu." Ludwig yang menciumnya rupanya sependapat dengan laki-laki itu. "Sepertinya begitu, Roderich." Ujarnya sebari terus menatap tumpukan mayat-mayat itu. Kemudian dia berkeliling mengitari ruangan itu, mencari beberapa bukti atau ampas lain selain butiran ekstasi atau puntung cerutu maupun mayat-mayat itu. Roderich sendiri hanya bisa menutup hidungnya, beberapa kali menahan keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan kembali sarapan paginya. Setelah diberi Intruksi oleh Ludwig untuk memanggil tim forensik, Roderich bersikeras untuk kembali. Namun tetap saja ada _urge_ bagi Ludwig untuk terus mengelilingi gedung tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama berunding dan terkadang sempat beradu mulut antara atasan dan bawahan. Kemudian Roderich membiarkan Ludwig untuk terus meronda di area tersebut. Dilihatnya pria tegap itu berdiri-jongkok mencari bukti lain. Roderich hanya mengehela nafasnya sebelum melirik kembali ke tumpukan manusia mati tersebut. Namun setelah diliriknya, ada sebuah telunjuk yang bergerak kecil walau sesaat, namun pemiliknya tetap diam dalam tumpukan manusia tidak bernyawa itu.

Roderich mengetuk bahu Ludwig, "Inspektur Ludwig..."

* * *

**The Attached Strings**

**Hetalia Axis Power ****© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The Attached Strings ****© Tamaki Yuuta**

* * *

Kembali lagi terjadi konflik batin pada Ludwig dan Roderich. Mungkin ini memang suatu ide yang buruk membawa Roderich, Orang yang berperang di balik layar, mengurus administrasi dan hukum-hukum perdata kemudian ditarik ke lapangan begitu saja. Ya, kini Ludwig mengerti apa itu rasa sesal. "Tunggu forensik saja." Ucap Roderich dengan setengah ragu. Ludwig menggeleng, "Forensik juga sedang sibuk mengurus kasus yang hampir sama di bagian utara New York."

"Atau SAR? Atau Medis?! Bisa kan?! Jangan sekali-sekali suruh aku untuk menyentuh tumpukan makhluk itu!" Ludwig tidak menghiraukan Roderich, dia segera menghampiri tumpukan manusia meski ada bau menyengat antara Hemogoblin dan Minyak tanah yang membaur. "Ludwig! Heh! Ludwig! Argh!" Dengan keterpaksaan yang jelas terpancar di wajah Roderich, dia menghampiri Ludwig namun tetap menjaga jarak dari tumpukan mayat itu.

Ada 5 disana, salah satunya masih hidup. Yang TADINYA hidup atau sekarang memang sudah pas jadi 5 mayat? Roderich boro-boro mengecek, rasa ingin tahu saja dia sudah hilang entah kemana. Ludwig berusaha menatap dari dekat, memastikan itu hanya minyak tanah biasa, yang tidak mengandung fosfor yang bisa saja meledak kalau tergesek udara. Setelah memastikan, barulah dia mulai mengubek-ubek mayat-mayat itu dengan Ludwig.

5 Mayat kondisinya hampir sama, luka lebam di sekujur tubuh terutama kepala. Beberapa lebaman itu beberapa diantaranya ada yang hingga membuat luka dengan darah yang tidak terlalu segar dilihatnya. "Dilihat dari lukanya tidak mungkin berasal dari benda tajam." Roderich hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak ingin tahu apapun. Luka-lukanya terlihat biru hampir menghijau, pertanda tidak terlalu lama mayat ini setelah dipukul kemudian mati.

Mata dan mulut mayat tersebut di tutup oleh kain merah, diikat keras dibalik kepala mereka. Ludwig tidak mencium bau apapun selain campuran darah, karbon monoksida dan minyak tanah disana. Tidak ada bau-bau busuk. "Kalau asumsiku ini benar, mereka yang tadi kemari lebih dari satu orang. Dan dibunuh dengan cara yang sama, dipukul dengan benda tumpul namun hantamannya cukup keras. Kemudian-" Jari itu bergerak lagi. "Tempat ini mulai mistis, ayo pergi." Ujar Roderich.

Ludwig tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, dia justru mendatangi mayat—atau orang yang tadi menggerakan jarinya. Dia membuka simpul yang mengikat kain merah di depan matanya juga mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu dia melihat wajah orang itu sepenuhnya. Mata Roderich tidak kalah lebarnya, mungkin bisa disebut sebesar piringan CD.

"I-itu bukannya bagian dari kepolisian juga?!" Ujarnya sebari menunjuknya. Ludwig hanya diam, dia menaruh ujung jarinya di depan lubang hidung orang itu."Panggil medis diluar sekarang! Sekarang!" Roderich yang masih sedikit lugu ketika diperintah hanya lari keluar, berteriak pada medis dengan sedikit histeris. Mungkin karena efek setelah melihat wajah panik Ludwig untuk pertama kalinya.

Derapan langkah yang cepat terdengar menghampiri Ludwig. Sekitar 4 orang dengan seragam putih-putih menghampiri mereka, membawa tandu dan perlengkapan lain dengan agak rusuh. Roderich hanya menatapnya. "Mungkin aku harus kabari Eliza sekarang." Dia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikan 12 digit pada ponselnya kemudian ditempelinya benda itu ke telinganya. Menunggu seseorang untuk menjawabnya dengan wajahnya yang masih panik.

"_Halo?"_

Seorang wanita menjawabnya disana, "Eliza, bagaimana dengan keaadan disana?" Ada hening diantara mereka untuk sesaat sebelum Eliza menjawab, "_4 orang tewas, aku tidak sempat juga. Namun keadaannya mengenaskan," _Dia menghela nafasnya "_Bayangkan saja! Begitu aku datang, yang aku lihat hanya badan mayatnya saja! Tidak ada kepala, tidak ada jari kaki maupun tangan, tidak ada! Aish! Hanya 4 badan! Cih." _Ludwig terdiam sesaat. "4 badan tanpa jari atau kepala?" Katanya. _'Jelas saja pelakunya berbeda, hanya kebetulan waktunya sama.' _Pikir Ludwig yang kemudian diiringi oleh helaan nafas.

"_Ya! Biar aku ceritakan nanti di kantor." _Ludwig mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan tim medis mengangkat orang yang masih bernafas walau lemah itu. "Kenal dengan Toris Laurinaitis kan?" Tanya Ludwig. _"Eh? Bukannya dia intel? Wakil kepala divisi reserse_?" Ludwig memberinya nafas panjang, membuat wanita yang disapanya sebagai 'Eliza' itu heran.

"Aku temukan sekarat disini."

Suara di sebrang tiba-tiba terbatuk. Entah kaget atau apa, yang jelas dia benar-benar terdengar jelas seperti tersedak atau batuk. _"MASA? TIDAK MUNGKIN ITU. SALAH ORANG KALI." _Suara setengah kaget-teriaknya membuat telinga Ludwig memerah. "Serius. Dia Toris, aku kenal wajahnya."

"_Gila, aku saja baru dengar tadi pagi dia dinas!_" Eliza masih kaget.

Ludwig menghela nafasnya, "Tepatnya baru 8 hari yang lalu dia diresmikan dinas. Dan sekarang ditemukan sekarat."

"_Edan banget. Gila, gila. Sakit. Kamu tau dia pergi dinas dimana waktu itu?" _

"Pengedar narkoba. Tidak jelas. Cuman dinas penyelidikan atas penyelundupan dan edaran narkoba. Tapi aku tidak tau yang lainnya. Bisa tanyakan pada divisi kepolisian lain... Mungkin? Pada Roderich? Kebetulan dia disini." Diliriknya Roderich yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dia terlihat sedang melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, mencoba tidak peduli.

Didengarnya Eliza tertawa disana, "_Hahahahaha! Cukup sinting juga kamu bawa orang perdata kesana! Ya sudahlah! Nanti kita lanjutkan ngobrol lagi di kantor! Forensik sedang sibuk disini!" _Ujarnya yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan ucapan sampai jumpa dan koneksi telepon juga terputus.

Dia menghampiri Roderich yang dibalsanya dengan tatapan heran. "Roderich, setelah ini aku janji kita akan kembali ke kantor tapi sebelumnya..." Dia mengeluarkan pinset, kantung plastik _wrapable_, sepasang sarung tangan _latex_ yang kemudian diberikan kepadanya. "Ada beberapa puntung cerutu dan ekstasi masukan semuanya namun tiap benda kantung plastiknya harus sama. Kau juga harus gunakan inset dan jangan lupa un—" ; "Iya iya! Aku juga bagian kepolisian, aku juga tau!"

Roderich mengambil plastik itu dengan kasar dan menghampiri letak-letak cerutu dan ekstasi itu. Ludwig hanya tersenyum. Dan memperhatikan Toris yang dibawa dengan tandu ke luar dan menuju kendaraan medis. Ludwig hanya diam sesaat, berpikir kembali sebari menunggui Roderich selesai.

* * *

"_Fuckers_."

"_Shitty motherfuckers." _

Dan _blabbering_ kotor itu terus berlanjut dengan tatapan tajam yang menukik persis ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ada dua orang disana. Laki-laki yang sedikit kulitnya kecoklatan itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal, "Maafkan aku Lovi aku—" ; "Lovino."

Pria dengan rambut acak-acakan itu hanya diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, " Itu hanya Gilbert yang ingin bersenang-senang dulu. Dan mengajakku! Aku hanya menuru—" ; "Ga _ awesome _banget lu nyalahin gue doang. Bego." Rambut albino itu hanya menatap dia dengan kesal.

"Eh, Goblok. Nyadar juga kenapa? Lu yang ngajak gue nyabu dulu kan?!" Gilbert menjerat laki-laki itu dalam mata rubi-nya. "Gue gak maksa, _es tut mir leid._ Itu pilihan lu ikut gue atau ngga tadi heh, Antonio. Gue masih _awesome _dikit cuman nyabu. Lu? Sampe siap-siap bawa suntikan gitu mau ngapain lu? _Nyakaw_ disana?" Antonio kemudian melebarkan matanya pada Gilbert, memberinya _glare_.

"Selamat. Gara-gara anjing-anjing macam kalian gini, kalian ninggalin semua sampahnya di gedung tua sialan itu. Bagus. Hebat. Polisi sampe keburu dateng. Tolol kalian." Ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Lovino' itu. "Lovi sebenarnya ga—." ; "Lovino." Antonio diam lagi, kemudian angkat bicara, "Aku benar-benar tidak ikut-ikutan Gilbert!"

"Gue gak masalahin lu nyabu disana atau nggak, gue cuman nanya ngapain lu setan pada ninggalin sampah disana?"

Belum sempat keduanya membalas pertanyaan Lovino, ada orang lain yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa?"

Alis tebalnya menukik ke dalam, memperhatikan mereka. "Sampah apa yang kalian tinggalkan?" Seketika Gilbert dan Antonio membeku di tempat dan menelan ludah mereka sendiri mengetahui siapa yang menginterupsi mereka. Lovino hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya. "Sampah... ya... sampah... itu... err—" ; "Cih, sampah ekstasi, cerutu dan 5 orang koid yang ga tahu beneran koid atau ngga yang kemudian disiram minyak tanah, Kirkland."

Arthur Kirkland, senior mereka hanya menatap Gilbert dan Antonio setelah mendengar Lovino. "Benar?" Tanya nya dengan nada pelan. Gilbert dan Antonio tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Ajaibnya, Arthur hanya tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati mereka. Lelaki setengah albino dan laki-laki yang berambut kecoklatan itu hanya menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Kemudian Arthur tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi ingin bercerita boleh...?" Tanya Arthur. Gilbert dan Antonio hanya mengangguk. Lovino cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil sebuah cerutu dari sakunya yang kemudian dibakar bagain ujungnya lalu dengan santainya dia menghisap cerutu itu sambil memperhatikan _tension_ yang terjadi di dalam ruangan besar sebuah _mansion_ milik 'komunitas' mereka. Lovino meniupkan asap dari mulutnya dengan pelan dan santai, menikmati rasanya.

Arthur masih tersenyum dan menatap mereka, "Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku sampai sekarang tidak pernah bermasalah dan justru Vladimir begitu menyayangi aku?" Gilbert menoleh pada Antonio dan keduanya menggeleng bersama. "Mau aku beri tahu rahasianya tidak?" Tanya Arthur dengan senyuman. "_Ja_! Pasti alasannya _awesome_! Haha!" Ujar Gilbert dengan semangat, Lovino yang memperhatikannya hanya menggeleng sambil terus menghisap cerutunya.

Arthur tersenyum pada mereka. Namun senyum itu langsung berubah menjadi amarah dan kepalan tangan Arthur yang kuat itu langsung menghantam wajah Gilbert hingga dia tersungkur ke bawah dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Arthur menatap Antonio, menarik kerahnya kemudian menjatuhkannnya kebawah.

WHAM!

Seketika itu tendangan penuh amarah dari kaki Arthur menghajar perut Antonio yang tersungkur. Dan dia melakukannya beberapa kali pada mereka. Antonio berulang kali merangkak, berusaha menjauh dari amukan Arthur kemudian menyerah karena ada rasa nyeri yang menjalar. Terutama ketika Arthur mengarahkan tendangannya ke selangakanngannya, meninggalkan mereka berdua tersungkur di atas lantai _marble_ itu. Lovino anteng melihat perseturuan mereka, senyum liciknya tercantum jelas di bibirnya yang mengapit sepuntung cerutu.

"_Because I_!" Tendangan lagi.

" _Never!" _Kali ini mengenai ke perut Antonio.

"_Leave_!" Dia beralih ke Gilbert dan menginjak bagian pundaknya.

"_Any SHIT behind_!" Dan Arthur mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kaki yang menginjak selangkanagan Gilbert.

"_Fuckers, Fuckers anywhere, _Kirkland." Ujar Lovino. Gilbert dan Antonio meringkuk di atas lantai, memegangi organ yang terasa nyeri akibat serangan Arthur tadi. Arthur hanya duduk di sofa merah terdekat disana sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kemudian meremasnya. _'How should I face Vladimir after this?'_ Pikirnya dengan panik. Dan setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti memegangi rambutnya dan bersandar pada sofa itu. Dia menatap Gilbert dan Antonio yang dibawah sana yang kesakitan.

Lovino masih bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu, menikmati setiap hisapan pada cerutunya. "Anjing kalian, goblok, sinting, SAKIT." Arthur menghempaskan kepalanya ke senderan sofa. "Terus gunanya apa menyuruh Kiku membeli waktu untuk kalian buat singkirin tuh tai. Sialan." Dia memijat keningnya sendiri, pusing dengan tingkah _junior_-nya yang kelewatan. "Otaknya dimana sih?" Arthur stress. Antonio dan Gilbert masih meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang cuma bagaimana caranya kita membeli waktu lagi untuk Vladimir, _S__Í_?" Celetuk Lovino dengan enteng-nya. Arthur menghela nafasnya.

"Itu yang sekarang aku pikirkan." Arthur masih memijit keningnya, Lovino tersenyum kecut dengan puas saat melihat Antonio dan Gilbert masih merintih-rintih di atas lantai.

.

.

.

**...To Be Continued...**

**Goddamnit, Ga nyangka gue bisa bikin foul mouthnya orang indo ahay~ *lompat bombay* **

**Maap kalo ooc, ga maksud kok. Ciyus. Typo juga maap. **

**ada yang bisa nebak siapa Vladimir itu? Wakakaka~~**

**bukan OC kok~ akhufufu~**

**Okay, writer is being crazy now! Mohon review dan sarannya ya~! Sankyu~! *cipok basah umat reader* /slapped**


End file.
